My mind in turmoil (A Jercy Fanfiction)
by Poppyclaus2
Summary: Percy fell in love at first sight. Outstanding eyes, flexible body, a melt worthy smile and they were blonde! But never got their name. So (with the help of his friends) the only thing to do was to go where the other was aka stalk them. It didn't end how he thought. It was better. However, he did get their name: Jason Grace.


How could one love a stranger? It was absolutely wrong. But that was what happened for Percy. It was like, 'Oh look at that guy. He's nice let's make you fall in love.' Sometimes he hated his brain -no- he always hated his brain. His brain would make stupid decisions all the time. Percy's friends laughed at him when he came home grumbling about a really hot stranger and how he wasn't man enough to confront him. Most people would find it ridiculous.

Not his friends though.

They took stuff like this seriously because Percy always had bad luck with love. The first time he was in a relationship didn't go so well. It ended with Percy in hospital multiple times. The boy's name was Luke. He abused Percy. Although, despite the abuse, Percy stayed. He loved Luke too much to leave. Yet, it was killing him. Fortunately, his friends managed to persuade him to leave Luke.

Not long after had he shot into a relationship with a girl called Rachel. She was alright. Annabeth hated her. But Annabeth was Annabeth. Halfway through the relationship, Percy came out as gay. Rachel, surprisingly, took it well and had stated, "I knew from the start." After he came out, Annabeth and Rachel started to get closer. Resulting in their relationship. At least everyone had a happy relationship – except Percy. So, when he had admitted to checking a stranger out they had gone ballistic and started gushing about setting them up on a date.

"I don't even know him." Was Percy's comeback.

Annabeth glared, "Time for stage three!"

Everyone lined up and looked at Annabeth stoic. "Did you make all this up without me?" Percy asked.

"Yes," they all replied.

The boy huffed and grabbed his coat. They stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Percy Jackson where do you think you're going?" Thalia scowled.

"Out."

"Out? Yeah, right!" Nico snorted.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Okay I'm going to find my prince charming."

The smiles on his friend's face scared him, almost sardonic.

Percy ran out the door and into the cold, rainy outdoors. His prince charming was definitely heading towards the bar, 'Simple desires.' Such a creepy name for a bar. However, it was the most popular.

His small hands pushed open the door and he entered the loud rom. Voices mingled with each other. He hadn't gotten a good luck at the stranger but the small was clear. Manly, also air, whatever air smells like. Well mostly tastes like. The stranger oddly smelled of apples. Out of all the things he could have seen or smelt when he walked in it was the stranger. Not far away was he sat away with a beer bottle in his hand occasionally taking a sip. Naturally, he went over and sat on the stool next to his prince charming's and asked for a beer of his own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the stranger looking him up and down.

A blush rose to his cheeks and travelled down to his cheeks.

The guy was checking him out. As soon as the beer was placed in front of him he started to drink.

"You're pretty."

He nearly spat the drink out. The stranger placed a hand on his back. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just had to tell you."

Percy spun around to face him, "Why?"

"I never got to tell you when we saw each other in the street," the guy grinned, "yeah I took notice of the cute guy who checked me out. I'm Jason Grace by the way."

The smaller boy stilled purely red spluttered, "I-I didn't check you out!"

Jason tilted his head and smiled, a smile which made Percy's insides explode and pop. This Grace guy patted Percy's head, "Sure you didn't. You're name?"

"Percy. Full name Perseus Jackson. But if you ever call me Perseus you won't see daylight ever again!"

"Cute name."

Yep, this was the end. He was going to die.

"Just one thing is missing," Jason whispered.

With those words he kissed Percy softly on the lips.

What did he do? He kissed back.

They were safe there in each other's embrace kissing. It felt natural like they had done it before. They probably had in another life. Why would a stranger kiss another so fast without knowing them?

Simple.

They were one.

One soul and body.

One heart and mind.

Yet, their minds were in turmoil.

They still stayed and completed the life meant for them. Together.


End file.
